FMA: Drabbles
by reflecting
Summary: Hm, I've made another drabble. Again, random. Implied RoyxEd.
1. Come 'holla at me

**A/N: **Well, I'm not sure how I came up with this. I was cutting the grass, minding my own buisness, and this pops up in my head. Werid how things work, isn't it? Okay, now, ignore logic and get rid of that serious mood. This is weird, this is random, this is reflecting's drabbles Oo

* * *

**Drabbles**

_Come 'holla at me_

It had started out as a bad day for Edward. He didn't want to admit it, but it disturbed him more than just a little. Because the reason it had started as a bad day wasn't just because he couldn't find his other sock, or that he suddenly came to the realization that he wasn't alone in bed. The latter often followed by lots of scratches and Alphonse sudden disappearance.

No, those weren't the reasons. It was rather a small matter, but you know Edward, anything considered small is just as big of a problem as a large one if the small problem is actually called small. Of course, it has to have something to do with him if he was to concern himself with the size. And this particular thing had, indeed, _everything_ to do with him. And Colonel Roy Mustang, which only made matters worse in Edward's opinion. He didn't like to be connected to that mutt, and he certainly didn't like it when it was literally.

"YOU BASTARD!" Edward yelled. He was at his limit; the line was crossed; the cup full to the bridge and starting to overflow. Mustang had had the nerve to call him _cute_ and _adorable._ The man was going _down_, Edward thought with a growl.

"What?" Roy asked innocently. "I only ever speak the truth, Edo-kun."

Sweet Lord, did he just _wink_ right now?? Edward gaped and stood speechless for a while. The moment was interrupted by a loud bang. Smoke filled the room, and Edward felt something hard hit his knee. Wincing, he fell down just in time to avoid a bullet flying above his head. He didn't notice, but focused on the pain in his leg. Damn that bastard, he'd just hit him!!

"You alright?" the older man asked, kneeling down by the fuming Elric as the smoke began to settle. Riza Hawkeye appeared; gun held high.

"I am so sorry sir! The man just ducked and…Edward?"

"You fucking bastard," Edward mumbled, shaking away the hand Mustang had placed on his shoulder.

"Ah, Riza! Ed here just came by, see, no terrorist here," Roy explained to the confused woman. Nodding, she apologised to Ed before leaving.

"Well?" Roy said, looking over to Edward as he stood.

"What?" he snarled. "You expect me to say 'thanks for hitting on me'?"

"…."

"IDIOT I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"


	2. Tease me

**A/N: **Okay, second 'chapter'. Dunno if I'll write more. Random ideas will have to pop up in my head again if I am to update. So, as a warning, this might be updated or it might not. I have no idea. Ah well whatever. On to the next random thing. Geez, people must think I'm nuts. well, I AM reflecting after all T.T

* * *

**  
**

**Drabbles**

_Tease me_

Edward had this switch, Roy believed, that you needed to switch on from time to time. The angsty teen needed to vent sometimes and Mustang always seemed to do the trick. He had shared this belief with the bean sprout in question, which had ended badly. A wretched office and a grilled shrimp to go with his barbeque night this Saturday. But still, Roy was convinced that his taunting was for Edward's best. Thus, he decided to pay the boy a visit. He was still stuck in the hospital, so Roy brought some flowers to piss him off yet again. My, the boy must be doing great! Getting rid of all that pent up anger in only one day!

"Hello, Edo-kun!" Roy chirped in a joyful voice, observing with interest as a mummy-like figure turned to glare holes through his head. Only tuffs of golden hair and a pair of yellow eyes were visible through the well wrapped bandage.

"Mmmpphhh!!!!" Edward said. Roy had no idea what he meant, and made his way towards the teen to remove enough of the bandage for him to speak properly.

"What are you doing here?! Bastard!" came out as soon as he removed the fabric.

"Why, I'm here to make you feel better," Roy explain, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you aren't! How do you think you can make me feel better you idiot?!" Ed barked, waving a wrapped hand around in the air as he spoke.

"Oh, by turning you on, of course."

"….."

"Hmm, that didn't come out right, did it?"


End file.
